Dungeons
right|100pxDungeons are a PvE feature of the game in which players must defeat nodes of enemies to earn rewards. Fighting a node requires the use of 1 24px|Stamina Point. Players will recharge 1 24px|Stamina Point every 10 minutes and have a maximum of 4 24px|Stamina Point (unless players spent gems on the now-defunct Facebook version to have 6 maximum points). Each dungeon is available for a limited time. A dungeon may restrict the kind of monsters players can use: element, rank, book, rarity, etc. Defeating a node will earn some kind of resource as well as a roulette spin for additional rewards. Basics center Defeat all nodes and conquer the Dungeon! center Defeat a Dungeon's guardians to claim incredible treasures! center The level of difficulty for most of the Dungeons is designed to match your power as a Monster Master. Winning is hard but not impossible! Resource Dungeons The following weekly schedule is now used for resource dungeons: center|600px|Resource Dungeon Schedule Food and Gold Dungeon A new dungeon is available every single day. These typically consist of only 8 nodes and reward players with a total of 38,300 and 3,200 . These dungeons are typically unrestricted, meaning players are able to select any monster for their teams. Food & Gold 1.png Food & Gold 2.png Food & Gold 3.png Food & Gold 4.png Food & Gold 5.png Food & Gold 6.png Gems Dungeon An easy gems dungeon is available every Monday through Tuesday and rewards a total of 27 , while a harder gems dungeon is available Wednesday through Thursday and rewards a total of 41 . These dungeons are typically restricted to particular elements, books, and/or rarities. Runes Dungeon Runes dungeons are available every Monday through Tuesday and Wednesday through Thursday. These dungeons are typically unrestricted, meaning players are able to select any monster for their teams. Completing all nodes will reward players with special chests that give the following runes: center|300px Cells Dungeon These dungeons reward players with cells of epic monsters that are used in breeding legendaries. Each dungeon focuses on 2 particular monsters and rotate each week: Squamata Jr./xPug, Esthirel/Goldcore, Anaitis/Freeza, Chordim/Griffex, Fenix/Ao Loong, Hyperion/Pandalf, Darknubis/Haze. Completing all nodes of the dungeons rewards players with 51 cells of each featured monster. Anaitis Dungeon.png Ao Loong Dungeon.png Chordim Dungeon.png Cthulhu Dungeon.png Esthirel Dungeon.png Fenix Dungeon.png Freeza Dungeon.png Goath'el Dungeon.png Gold Ra Dungeon.png Grididon Dungeon.png Griffex Dungeon.png Hyperion Dungeon.png Irockman Dungeon.png Elemental Dungeon Elemental dungeons are available Monday through Friday, each of them rewarding players with two different kinds of elemental cells (with the exception of Friday, rewarding only earth elemental cells). These dungeons are typically unrestricted, meaning players are able to select any monster for their teams. Elementium Dungeon Elementium dungeons are only available Friday through Sunday and typically reward players with 9 elementium. These dungeons are typically unrestricted, meaning players are able to select any monster for their teams. Survival Dungeon Survival dungeons are special, limited-time intermittent dungeons in which the health and stamina of a player's monsters do not recharge between battles. Once a player's monster has been defeated, it may no longer be used in that dungeon. These dungeons are typically restricted to particular elements, books, and/or rarities. Gr-news-mephisto-survival_v1.png dungeon-survival-1.jpg dungeon-survival-2.jpg dungeon-survival-3.jpg dungeon-survival-4.jpg Maze Coin Dungeon During Maze Events, players are able to obtain 1,000 maze coins through these special dungeons that typically last only one day. These dungeons are typically unrestricted, meaning players are able to select any monster for their teams. Received_504852043618654.png dungeon-mazecoins-bright.jpg dungeon-mazecoins-brynhilda.jpg dungeon-mazecoins-kulkan.jpg dungeon-mazecoins-lepu.jpg dungeon-mazecoins-mudflow.jpg dungeon-mazecoins-sphyrnus.jpg Discontinued Dungeons Previously occurring dungeons included Food, Gold, Cells for legendary monsters, Dungeons of Books (the first kind of dungeon limiting monsters by book), and Monster Dungeons (in which players would receive a free or discounted monster). dungeon-food-virtue.jpg dungeon-food-frostbite.jpg dungeon-food-growler.jpg dungeon-food-koarim.jpg dungeon-food-oikawa.jpg dungeon-food-mercurius.jpg dungeon-food-nautilus.jpg dungeon-food-nidaria.jpg dungeon-food-olafur.jpg dungeon-food-superpandalf.jpg dungeon-food-theringer.jpg dungeon-food-yamato.jpg Dungeon-food-muertemcblood.jpg dungeon-food-keithor.jpg dungeon-gold-demise.jpg dungeon-gold-mystery.jpg dungeon-gold-flamerion.jpg dungeon-gold-antonacorne.jpg dungeon-gold-chillbill.jpg dungeon-gold-jabaline.jpg dungeon-gold-luxaura.jpg dungeon-gold-mothman.jpg dungeon-gold-mrscratch.jpg dungeon-gold-nexor.jpg dungeon-gold-osteoclast.jpg dungeon-gold-shakti.jpg dungeon-gold-tempest.jpg dungeon-gold-tryon.jpg dungeon-gold-willrazorface.jpg dungeon-gems-passion.jpg dungeon-gems-brontes.jpg dungeon-gems-callisto.jpg dungeon-gems-commanderalvid.jpg dungeon-gems-eggeater.jpg dungeon-gems-malair.jpg dungeon-gems-octex.jpg dungeon-gems-taiga.jpg dungeon-gems-teashire.jpg dungeon-gems-uru.jpg Dungeon-gems-metalisha.jpg dungeon-cells-1.jpg dungeon-cells-2.jpg dungeon-cells-4.jpg dungeon-cells-arnu.jpg dungeon-cells-musu.jpg dungeon-books.jpg dungeon-rune.jpg dungeon-monster-donaturtle.jpg dungeon-monster-skeeltrooper.jpg dungeon-monster-sludger.jpg dungeon-spotlight-judgement.jpg dungeon-spotlight-mommy.jpg dungeon-spotlight-singularis.jpg dungeon-spotlight-vanoss.jpg dungeon-spotlight-drviktor.jpg dungeon-premiere-hoodini.jpg dungeon-premiere-leviana.jpg dungeon-premiere-sylvannis.jpg dungeon-premiere-wildcat.jpg dungeon-premiere-dvice.jpg dungeon-premiere-super-tomato.jpg dungeon-premiere-tesaday.jpg dungeon-premiere-vano$$.jpg